bad luck day sasori
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: enyak ! babeh ! ummi ! abbi ! eyang juga ! tapi bukan eyang subur, syirik tuh. Eyang chiyoo ! saso yang 5C alias kece kiyut kiyut kayak kucing kitty ini GALAU !


**BAD LUCK SASORI **

BY

Uchiha Tama ryu

Masashi kishimoto as disclaimer

Rate : T…. eh, K aja deh*gak konsisten*

Pair : sasodei, akatsuki

Warning : OOC gak ketulungan, typo's everywhere, yaoi ya ?,kalang kabut, bahasa tidak menentu,kacau, gak elit, gak gaul, garing, gurih, asem, asin, ada-ada aja rasanya(?), galau eeaaa, Oneshot !*nyanyi lagu B.A.P*

Genre : humor & parody, musical

Summary : enyak ! babeh ! ummi ! abbi ! eyang juga ! tapi bukan eyang subur, syirik tuh. Eyang chiyoo ! saso yang 5C alias kece kiyut kiyut kayak kucing kitty ini GALAU !

* * *

**UCHIHA TAMA~**

**Author POV :**

Di pelosok hutan belantara di persimpangan antara Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri dan Amegakure*buset dah*, ada gua abstrak yang di huni oleh sebuah organisasi yang absurd, bernama Akatsuki. Entahlah apa yang membuat mereka menamakannya akatsuki/bulan merah,padahal seragam mereka gambarnya awan merah *menurut saya*. Bek tu stori

Coba kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam gua abstrak itu…*kamera beralih* ada beberapa kamar ternyata di dalamnya ! coba kita intip salah satu kamar di situ yang pintunya gak jelas warnanya

**Normal POV :**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanktop hitam dan celana pendek *author nge-_fly_*, sedang ngedeprok di dinding kayak cicak nunggu nyamuk *author di banting*maksudnya…sedang duduk termenung di jendela sambil bersenandung lirih

_**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh**_

**_Hmmm.. too young, too dumb to realize_**  
**_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_**  
**_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_**  
**_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_**  
**_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man…_**

"danna !" terlihat seorang yang entah tidak jelas jenisnya *C4 aktif* mendobrak pintu yang tidak berdosa itu hingga hancur bagaikan butiran debu. Sayangnya, suara cempreng cetar membahana luar biasa super sekali itu tak dihiraukan oleh yang dipanggil.

"hmmmppphhh ! Danna ! DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" teriaknya kayak orang lagi ngeden

" ?" akhirnya…orang yang dipanggil-panggil merespon juga… walaupun hanya menolehkan kepalanya

"danna !" teriak makhluk itu lagi

"apa deidara ?" kata cowok berambut merah dengan lembut itu sambil melepaskan earphone yang digunakannya sedari tadi juga tersenyum manis, tapi itu membuat makhluk yang baru diketahui namanya deidara itu, malah mundur ngedeprok di dinding dengan wajah yang horor.

"ada apa denganmu deidara ? kau terlihat aneh. Sakit ?" pemuda tadi mendekati deidara dengan tatapan tajam. Entah kenapa ada lagu 'ada apa denganmu' dari peterpan berkumandang saat itu

"ss-sasori- sasori no danna.k-ke-kenapa ? k-kka-kkaauu…..huuuuuhhhhh..hhaaaahhh, oke baiklah. Aku sudah tenang un. Kau kenapa un ?" tanya deidara

"huh ? tak apa. Just feel a bit lonely" jawab sasori kembali stoic.

"uunnn ?"

Sial, sasori lupa kalau deidara agak LOLA dalam percakapan bahasa bahasa inggris. Tapi connect-nya cepet kalau lagu inggris cinta-cintaan. Behh..

"nggak papa. Cuma keselek I-phone 5" sasori ngasal *buset dah nih orang keseleknya*

"danna"panggil deidara (lagi)

"apaan lagi sih?!" sasori udah kesel

"nee…cottomatte, duduk sini ! un" kata deidara sambil menyeret sasori ke ranjang.

'_ada apa ini ? apa deidara berusaha naik level menjadi seme ? akhhh ! ,tidak,tidak. Eh, bisa jadi ! ...oke, lupakan pemikiranku yang absurd tadi'_

"danna.." wajah deidara mulai serius

"iyah…" sasori mulai OOC..

"kamu…."

"hmmm ?" sasori mulai mulai…OOC

"kamu….."

"iya. Kenapa ?" sasori masih sabar

"kamuuu….."

"appaaaaaa…" peringatan siaga satu ditetapkan..

"kamuuu…"

"…." Waspada…

"kamuuu…"

"BANGKE ! KELUAR SONO ! GANGGUIN GUA AJA ! WASTING TIME YOU KNOW ! WASTING TIME !" akhirnya sasori meletus juga, dan berakibat deidara terlempar keluar kamar lewat pintu yang sudah hancur tiada berbentuk tadi

" danna, aku Cuma mau bilang kalooo…" deidara berdiri dan backgroundnya jadi gelap *mati lampu* lalu sejak kapan sudah ada panggung lengkap dengan penari latarnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tobi, pein, hidan, dan itachi

**_Kamuu..pacar terbaikku unn…_**

**_Walau hanya unn, sekejap dihati_**

**_Mengapa un, hanya untaian kata unn_**

**_Kumerasakan indahnyaa un_**

**_Cerita cinta kitaaa_**

Music berakhir, keadaan kembali normal. Namun sayang, sasori sudah mengunci kamarnya dan mengganjalnya dengan Cat pelapis anti Suara NOSOUND (?) sehingga isi curahan hati deidara yang baru saja diungkapkannya dalam lagu itu tak terdengar. Poor you..

Kini..kembali sasori yang merana di depan jendela, masih melanjutkan bersenandung lirih (tanpa earphone)

**_Disini aku masih sendiri_**

**_Merenungi hari-hari sepi, aku tanpamuu_**

**_Masih tanpamu.._**

**_Suara…dengarkanlah aku_**

**_Apa kabarnya Pujaan hatiku_**

**_Aku, di sini menunggunya, masih berharap di dalam hatinyaa aa.._**

"heh, bocah berbi" kali ini hidan mengagetkan sasori dengan cara menclok di depan jendela sasori

"bangke lo ! gak usah kayak gitu juga kale. Kalo gue jantungan gimana ? trus deidara siapa yang ngejagain ?" kata sasori lebay dah..

"yah..itu derita lo. Berarti Deidara-chan buat gue. Gampang kan ?" jawab hidan dengan watadosnya

"gampang pala lo peyang. Huhh!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

" enyaaaakkkkk ! babeh ! eyang Chiyooo ! saso galau !" teriak sasori di telinga hidan

"wat da faking $ ^(*&\\(*)ing %623(#$#*_^$#$#^&^%$##%!%&$&^%*%#$^%**&*ing yu hah ?!" semprot hidan sambil nutup kupingnya

"ngomong apaan sih lu ? gak jelas tau. Kebanyakan disensor authornya" jawab sasori dengan entengnya

"cih, gak asik lu kalo lagi dapet. Mending gue pergi aja, huh !" ucap hidan sambil menjauhi Sasori yang lagi dapet *tos-an bareng Hidan, dicekek sama Sasori*

"MAKS-! Huuhhhhhhhhhhh….sabar, sas…lo musti sabar. Jangan gampang marah. kalo gak, lo bakalan keriputan kayak itachi" sasori mengatur nafasnya, ketika baru saja menarik nafas, tiba-tiba..

"lo nyebut nama gue ?" tiba-tiba itachi muncul di depan sasori

"huufffhhhh…puwah! Ohok-ohok !" sasori keselek ludahnya sendiri saat menarik nafas sambil nepok-nepok dadanya sendiri

"lo ngapain ?" Tanya itachi dengan tiada berperi-keselek-an

"latihan casting jadi tarzan ! lo gak liat gue lagi keselek heh ?!" sasori emosi. Gak nyadar kalo dia ngomongnya sambil hujan lokal

"santai bro. gak usah pake kuah juga kali. kulit wajah gue sensitive sama cairan nonsteril" kata itachi sambil melindungi wajahnya dengan topi capingnya

"gue gak mau peduli ! biarin keriput lo memanjang kek, kulit lo sensitive kek, gue gak perduli ! sono lo ! enyah dari pandangan gue !" sasori benar-benar OOC. Kebangetan nih author

"maksud lo apaan hah ? biarpun aku keriputan kayak gini gue masih muda tau ! enak aja lo nyebut-nyebut gue pake "kek..kek", dan gue bukan kakek lo !" kali ini itachi yang emosi, tapi tanpa kuah

Sasori sweatdrop mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan itachi, '_ini anak emang kudet, jadul, kadaluarsa, atau kuper sih ?'_

"okeh kalo lo maunya kayak gitu ! lo, gue, end ! FINE !" itachi pergi meninggalkan sasori yang masih dalam keadaan seabsurd-absurdnya

Brak ! Brak ! Brak ! BOOOOMM !

"danna~ !" makhluk itu muncul lagi, dan music kembali terdengar..

**_Jangan sembunyi_**

**_Kumohon padamu jangan sembunyi_**

**_Sembunyi dari apa yang terjadi_**

**_Tak seharusnya hatimu kau kunci..._**

**_Bertanya, cobalah bertanya pada semua_**

**_Disini ku mencoba untuk bertahan_**

**_Katakan semua yang kurasakan_**

**_Ku acuhkan aku,_**

**_Kau diam kan aku,  
_**

**_Kau tinggalkan aku.._**

"deidara…" sasori sadar dari genjutsu keriputnya itachi setelah mendengar suara cempeng cetar membahana milik deidara. Kembali bersenandung..

**_Ku tak percaya_**

**_Kau ada di sini_**

**_Menemaniku_**

**_Disaat dia pergi..._**

**_Sungguh bahagia_**

**_Kau ada disini _**

**_Menghapus semua_**

**_Sakit yang kurasa..._**

"danna~" deidara sudah berkaca-kaca hopeless dan dengan gerakan slow motion berlari kearah sasori. Akan tetapi pemirsahhh…dikala deidara berlari menuju sasori, tiba-tiba ada, AKH ! di halangi oleh hidan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul pemirsahhh..kita lihat apakah deidara bisa menghalau hidan ? ck ternyata tidak bisa pemirsahh ! saat ini kedua tangan deidara dipegang erat oleh hidan pemirsah ! dan..dan…dan..pemirsahhh ! eh tunggu ! ini bukan acara bola, bung

"deidara-chan ! aku ingin mengatakan bahwa…" hidan menunduk…music kembali dinyalakan

**_Ku akui ku sangat, sangat menginginkanmu_**

**_Tapi kini ku sadar, ku diantara kalian _***hidan celingak-celinguk*****

**_Aku..tak mengerti…ini semua harus terjadi…_**

**_Lupakan dia ! kembali padaku !_**

**_Dia bukan siapa-siapa, untukmu_**

**_Ku cintaimu, itu berarti bahwa, ku harus memilikimu s'lamanya !_**

'_perasaan lagunya gak kayak gitu deh'_ deidara dan sasori sweatdrop

"hidan ! kita dapat misi dari pein. Cepatlah ! waktu itu berharga, waktu adalah uang !" kakuzu tiba-tiba hadir di depan kamar sasori dan menghentikan segala mini konser di dalam kamar sasori

"misi ? misi apaan heh ? bukannya hari ini kita libur ?! hey ! hey ! jangan paksa aku untuk ikut dengan mu, dasar kau ^%# *)+^*&#$&(_&#!"P?+(%# )^%# ^%#$$^**(^& tua bangkotan !" hidan meronta saat diseret kakuzu.

"deidara-chan ! jangan rindukan aku ! aku pasti kembali kok ! jangan tangisi kepergianku~~~ !" hidan menghilang di ujung gua

**_Ku tak kan menangisimu..huu..huu..hu..un_**

**_Ku masih bisa tertawa..ha..ha..ha.._**

**_Dan walaupun kau t'lah lukai aku un,_**

**_Nenek Chiyoo bilang, kuat ! kuatt !_**

Deidara menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati dan penghayatan super sekali terhadap lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikannya. tanpa kuah.

"eh, makhluk gender tiada jelas. Apa-apaan lo bawa-bawa nenek gue ?!" saori eh sasori tersinggung nama nenek kesayangannya dan tercintanya diseret-seret ke dalam suara cempreng super sekali milik deidara

"ehhh..maap maap danna, un. Aku kan tidak punya nenek, jadi aku pinjem nenek chiyo-mu yah ? puliiissssssss uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn " deidara merengek-rengek kayak bocah yang minta dibeliin mobil mercy pada ibunya *buset ..*

"gak" jawab sasori dengan iritnya *kalo gak mau dibilang pelit*

"kenapaaaa !" Tanya deidara tepat di depan sasori. kali ini pake kuah, pake pentolnya juga *ini mau ngomongin bakso ?*

"soalnya…..lo bo'ong banget kalo gak punya nenek ! trus mak babeh lo keluar dari mana heh ?!" sasori mencak mencak dah. Authornya mana nih ?! anak orang kok dinistain ?!

"eh…iya juga ya, un" deidara ambil pose mikir

"asli dah, dikutuk neh pasti gue sama emak babeh. Punya partner yang nyebelin asli naudzubillah kayak gini. Astagfirullah…" sasori ngelus-ngelus dada sambil dzikir. Tunggu, sejak kapan sasori masuk islam ?

"….ini hari terburuk dan ternista yg pernah gue alamin" sasori bergumam

* * *

TAMAT

Huwaa ! huwaa ! gaje ceritanya ! *keliling komplek pinjem toa mushola*

Gomenasai, minna-san ! Tama ryu adalah seorang author newbie yang udah berani menistakan _**the cutest one in akatsuki**_. Tolong ! sasori FG jangan gebukin Tama ! tolong ! kyaaa ! *manly-nya hilang*

*sambil kabur dari kejaran Sasori FG yang bernafsu untuk ngebukin Tama* mohon reviewnya minna ! karena hanya itu yang dapat menyelamatkan Tama dari kejaran-kejaran Sasori FG ! makin banyak Review, makin berkurang sasori FG yang ngebukin tama ! *DL* kyyyaaaaaaaaaa ! *modus+lupa image*

**keterangan lagu ( yang di bold and di italic) :**

when i was your man (Bruno mars)

14 hari (Kangen band)

suara, ku berharap (versi Luna Maya)

lumpuhkan ingatanku ( Geisha)

rasa ini ( Viera )

di antara kalian (D'masiv)

nenekku pahlawanku ( Wali)


End file.
